CPB/Episode 3
''Case #3 - Shupermodel ''is the third episode of Crazy Paradise Bay. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on July 26, 2017. Episode t's the day of the Tara Dikov's concert and the main trio, with the Mystery Inc. and Junko, are sunbathing on the beach. Daphne': '''We really needed this! '''Junko: '''Oh my God, I'm so happy I managed to come here, this is a real fucking resort. '''Crim: '''For fuck's sake... ''Crim is looking at her phone. Claire: 'Did you receive...? '''Crim: '''No, it's just that Celestia Ludenberg fucking tweeted that she won the first match of the championship and I'm fucking mad. I should've been the one there! '''Tom: '''But Ulises beat you... '''Crim: '''DON'T MENTION HIM AGAIN AND DON'T REMIND ME! ''Junko takes her sunglasses off. 'Junko: '''Look Crim, Celes has always been like this since high school when it's about any type of game that isn't about P.E. so don't even bother with it, she was the Ultimate Gambler after all and if she bets on something, stay sure she's gonna win. '''Fred: '''Hey, I think I see something over there! ''(points at the distance) Velma: Or more like someone...? 'Tom: '''Wait, is that fucking Bella Thorne again?! '''Claire: '''No, it's fucking Kitty and Red Cougar. ''The two of them are trying to be as cool as possible but they fail miserably. 'Kitty: '''Hello everyone! ''(turns to Tom, Crim and Claire) ''My dear beloved Chanels! '''Crim: '''Ew '''Tom: '''Are you on drugs? '''Red Cougar: '''Don't talk to my girlfriend in this way! '''Claire: '''Or what? We don't even know your face? Not even in the arena you got unmasked. '''Kitty: '''His beauty is too perfect for all of you, are you seriously criticizing it? '''Red Cougar: '''Or are you a fake? ''Claire rolls her eyes while the couple leaves. 'Junko: '''Holy shit, that couple was weird as fuck but they played with you guys in the first ''Hunger Games edition right? 'Tom: '''Yeah and they are still annoying. ''Suddenly, Claire receives a text. 'Claire: '''I hope it's Shalissa, I asked her if she was going to be at the concert too tonight. ''But it wasn't her... "Chat shit get banged, PokeFanClaire xoxo -C" 'Claire: '''Oh fuck off. ''She crosses her arms and looks away as the others are laughing at the funny text. Concert Arena - Outside Later that day, Claire, Crim, Tom and Junko all went to the arena of the concert, near Two Palms Resort. They're all standing and waiting for their tickets to get checked. 'Junko: '''Can we please all take a fucking selfie right now? '''Tom: '''Are you gonna post it on your Instagram? '''Junko: '''Duh, Tom! Who do you think I am? Some basic? '''Claire: '''Please, tag all of us. '''Crim: '''Can we like, find the perfect spot? '''Claire: '''Maybe it's better if we do it once there, it's our turn now. ''A woman with blonde hair is checking the tickets and another brown haired one is supervising the visitors. The latter is revealed to be..... Mona Vanderwaal. '''Mona Vanderwaal: ''(to Junko) What?!.'' Junko: ''(gasps) Mona, honey! How are you and what are you even doing here? ''The two women greet each other. Mona Vanderwaal: 'Ugh, don't even make me talk about it. My boss thought it was a good idea to stay here because Tara Dikov is such an icon and because the person in charge of this called at last minute saying that they're sick '''Junko: '''Aww, this suck! Something this bad to a kickass stylist like you! Are they paying you, though? '''Mona Vanderwaal: '''Of course, why would you think I'm doing such thing? ''Mona checks each ticket and takes a selfie with the four guys. '''Tom: '''This is fucking lit. '''Junko: ''(to Mona) See ya later, hun. '''Mona Vanderwaal: '''Enjoy the concert! ''As they leave, Mona looks at them and smirks. Concert Arena - Center Everyone is getting excited. The whole place is dark and then.... Tara Dikov: 'IT'S MAKEUP TIME. ''Everyone screams out of joy. 'Tara Dikov: '''HELL YEAH! ''(laughs) ''I'm gonna fuck this up. Fuck. I've already fucked it up. ''The music starts and everyone starts to sing with Tara. 'Tara Dikov: '''Kill me kill me now! FUCKING KILL ME! I'm drinking bleach today, follow up with Drano! I'm drinking bleach today, FUCKING KILL ME! '''Everyone: '''I DON'T WANT TO LIVE! WANT TO LIVE! ''The music suddenly stops. 'Tara Dikov: '''I hate you Christine, you're so fucking boring! ''The crowd cheers again. 'Tara Dikov: '''And now..... WOK! WOK! WOK! '''Everyone: '''WOK! '''Tara Dikov: '''Look at me, beautiful, this is my future! Shuuuuuupermodeeeel! ''A lot of people pass out by too much excitement. 'Everyone: '''Shupermodel! '''Tara Dikov: '''Pose, turn, pose, turn, pose, turn, pose, turn. '''Everyone: '''Run, back! '''Tara Dikov: '''I'm gonna win, I'M GONNA WIN! '''Everyone: '''TARA DIKOV! '''Tara Dikov: '''I'm gonna win! And now, wok! ''After singing "Shupermodel", Tara starts to throw bills at the crowd and then starts to twerk. They know what is she going to sing. 'Tara Dikov: '''Hey, Andrew! How's my form? SQUAT! SQUAT! '''Everyone: '''Get down a little lower! '''Tara Dikov: '''Stick my butt out a little. Twerk a bit, when I'm doing my squat. '''Everyone: '''SQUAT! '''Tara Dikov: '''On the boy! '''Everyone: '''SQUAT! '''Tara Dikov: '''On the face! '''Everyone: '''SQUAT! '''Tara Dikov: '''On the boy! '''Everyone: '''SQUAT! '''Tara Dikov: '''On the face! ''After singing "Squat" and then "I Will Fucking Kill You", "Unstoppable" and "Trash", lights start to change colors in a sky blue shade and Tara starts to float. 'Tara Dikov: '''I think you're unprofessional, UN UN UN PROFESSIONAL! '''Everyone: '''That's all I have to say about that! '''Tara Dikov: '''What do you want from me? What do you want from me? Go away! '''Everyone: '''YOU'RE NOT MY FAVORITE- '''Tara Dikov: '''MODEL MODEL MODEL! ''And now it was the time for the big finale. The song named after its singer. "Tara Dikov" 'Tara Dikov: '''Coming for me... most beautiful fashion model EVER! '''Everyone: '''Tara! Dikov! '''Tara Dikov: '''Fuck me... '''Everyone: '''Tara! Tara! Tara! '''Tara Dikov: '''DIKOV! ''The song comes to an end after a few minutes and everyone applaudes and cheers at the beautiful performance. Tara smiles and holds her microphone. 'Tara Dikov: '''Thank you, thank you so much! ''(tears start rolling down her face) ''I'm literally crying of happiness right now, y'all have been a wonderful audience singing with me! ''The audience cheers one last time as the concert comes to an end. Two Palms Resort - Entrance Hall Once at the resort, the four guys meet with Shalissa. '''Junko: '''Omg honey, you look like Beyoncé tonight! '''Shalissa: '''Hell naw, people still tell me I look like Shalissa. '''Claire: '''Why weren't you with us right away? '''Shalissa: '''Bitch, some people were telling me I looked like Shalissa for once and I cried so much of happiness. Then, when I was looking for you guys but it was impossible thanks to the whole fucking crowd. '''Junko: '''That is true. '''Crim: '''Seriously Claire, what a dumb ass question. '''Tom: ''(winks) Chat shit get banged, PokeFanClaire. ''Claire rolls her eyes while the others laugh. Shortly after, a butler comes by. Butler: 'Miss Dikov would like to talk with you. '''Junko: '''Me? '''Butler: '''You and the showrunners of the Hunger Games. ''Claire, Crim and Tom gasp. 'Tom: '''TARA DIKOV WANTS US YAAASSS! ''Crim turns to Shalissa. 'Crim: '''I'm sorry you can't come with us, gurl. '''Shalissa: '''It's okay, I'm going to the people who said I looked like Shalissa, so bye! ''Shalissa leaves and the four guys follow the butler to Tara's suite. Tara's Suite - Inside Tara is drinking champaigne when the door opens. She hugs the four guests and Tom is almost passing out for what had just happened. '''Tara Dikov: '''It's a pleasure to have y'all here and thanks again for coming to the concert! '''Tom: '''We should thank Junko for that, miss! '''Junko: ''(laughs) Aww, no need to say that! '''Tara Dikov: '''I'm in love with ''Hunger Games. It was such a fun experience and also we can totally see how season 2 improved since you three bought the show. Claire: 'We're really thankful for your review. '''Tara Dikov: '''Don't say that, Claire, I should be the one thankful for you guys that brought such a good spin for the- ''Suddenly, the window breaks and Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby try to attack Tara. 'Fred: '''It's a trap guys! '''Tara Dikov: '''WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE INTRUDERS DOING HERE, SECURITY! ''Tara calls the security and right after, a masked security lady comes in. 'Tara Dikov: '''Thank God, can you please drag them away- ''The security lady removes her mask and it's revealed to be Velma. '''Tom: '''Okay what the fuck are y'all doing here?! '''Velma: ''(smirks) Did you miss me, Tara? ''Tara gasps. Tara Dikov: ''(shakes) What the fuck are YOU doing here?! '''Velma: '''It's been a while, don't you think? '''Shaggy: '''I'm confused too '''Tara Dikov: '(sarcastically) ''Of course I missed your basic ass, Velma Dickley. '''Daphne: '(to Velma) ''Velma, what is this all about? '''Velma: '''Tara and I were classmates in middle school. We were also friends, wait, best friends. ''The others gasp. Scooby: 'I am... '''Crim: '..SHOOKETH. '''Junko: '''Such despair! '''Velma: '''We were living happily in Alexandria Town. We always used to do everything together, sleepovers and stuff. '''Tara Dikov: '''You were always interested in solving mysteries while I was interested in singing and modeling. '''Velma: ''(frowns to Tara) Until the last year of school, when you ditched me for that popular group of braindead hipsters! '''Tara Dikov: '''I was trying to make my dream a reality and also, the two of us weren't even that close anymore because school was almost over. ''(smiles) ''And that's how I accomplished it. Once it ended, I moved away and then joined ''America's Next Top Model, and this is where my new iconic figure was born. Velma: '''And I moved to Crystal Cove, meeting the gang and starting to solve mysteries. '''Tara Dikov: '''How shocking, isn't it? And what a coincidence too. '''Fred: '''Why you never told us this, Velma? '''Velma: '''I didn't really want to..., Tara had become an ass by then. '''Tara Dikov: ''(smirks) And guess who is the famous one now? ''Suddenly, someone throws something at the room and later some sleeping gas is released. Tara Dikov: 'OH MY GOD, GET OUT! ''The attempt to escape fails as they all succumb to the sleeping gas. Some Dark Lair - Unknown Time In some dark lair, full of computers and stuff, someone is watching some monitors. That someone is revealed to be Jiggerita, who is wearing a Jigsaw mask. 'Jiggerita: '''I'm so happy I finally caught those bitches! I wish Mandy was there too though... ''A figure walks in. '???: '''She was busy at some ''Scream Queens convention shit, trying to protect her ugly department. 'Jiggerita: '''Whatevs, at least we have an international star this time. Can you please check our captive? '???: 'Of course! ''The figure adjusts their glasses and is... 'Junko: '''As Junko Enoshima would do! Puhuhuhu! ''Some Dark Lair - Basement In the basement of this lair, Junko walks towards their captive... '''Junko: ''(smiles) Hello, sis. ''The captive wakes up and is.... Junko again. Junko (?): '''What the fuck?! Where am I?! '''Junko: '''Sssh, no need to get agitated! It's all right! '''Junko (?): '''We were at Tara's suite and then we got knocked out by some gas.. '''Junko: '''Did you like it? Does it smell good? '''Junko (?): '''Who are you... Mukuro, is that really you? '''Junko: ''(smirks) It isn't exactly my name but.... do you like "-C"? ''Junko laughs as the other Junko watches in disgust. Meanwhile, Jiggerita is smirking at the thought of their plan. A dead body shown on one of the screens. It's Christine, the hair and makeup judge of America's Next Top Model. Category:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off